


горячо-холодно

by gingerminded



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Rough Kissing, Undead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Он падает за борт.
Relationships: Captain Avantika/Fjord (Critical Role)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	горячо-холодно

**Author's Note:**

> пейринг очень косвенно

Форд на секунду задерживает дыхание, когда видит руку на своём запястье, Форд тяжело выдыхает, когда видит копну рыжих спутанных волос и уродливый шрам, тянущийся по сломанной шее.

У Форда мыслей раз, два и всё — про сферу и про корабль, про корабль и про сферу, Форду хочется легонько стукнуть Бо в плечо и смеясь сказать «смотри, у нас на корабле моя мёртвая бывшая, полный хохотач, да?», Форду вообще не смешно, когда ногти Авантики впиваются в его руку ещё сильнее. Он запускает в неё один залп, другой, третий, а она улыбается, а зубы у неё острые-острые, а в груди ярко-жёлтый глаз горит в морозном тумане, а кожа вокруг разлагается и леденеет.

Она резко тянет его к себе, а у Форда уже рука в крови, она говорит «у нас очень важные дела, _mon chérie_ », а он зачем-то вспоминает, как Калеб ему рассказывал, что вот эти её буквы «р» называются грассированными.

Он падает за борт.

Авантика обнимает его аккуратно, почти нежно и совершенно не так, как принято обнимать тех, из-за кого твой труп выбросили на пики на пиратском острове, и тянет всё дальше, и тащит всё глубже. Он слышит где-то далеко в голове голос Джестер, он улыбается на её «въеби ей, Форд, мы скоро тебя вытащим». Форд очень простой полуорк, Форд ещё, кстати, плавает неплохо, поэтому, когда в его руке появляется меч, тот оказывается у Авантики в животе. Вода вокруг мутнеет, а Авантика только скалится шире и тянет Форда к себе, насаживаясь на клинок прямо до гарды. Форд уже дышит еле-еле и руки почти не слушаются — холодно.

Она обхватывает его лицо руками, она шепчет ему сквозь воду _«твоё место — с нами»_. Она царапает его, когда Форд проворачивает меч и пытается из последних сил оттолкнуть её от себя, она снова впивается в его руки, когда он пытается колдовать.

Когда она его целует: больно, неприятно, прокусывая ему губу — Форд даже почти не удивляется, Форд уже почти без сознания; когда она кладёт ему руку на грудь и что-то говорит, ему даже тепло, пока не становится очень горячо и больно. Вокруг темнеет, и один за одним загораются яркие жёлтые огоньки.

Он закрывает глаза.


End file.
